fictional_religionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arceusism
For a highly similar religion, see Arceism. '' Arceusism is a widely-practiced and major religion in the world of Pokémon. There are three forms of Arceusism, Orthism, which believes that only the Legendary Pokémon should be worshipped, Pseudoism, which believes that we're the descendants of Pokémon, and Lanthrism, which believes that Arceus is the supreme being of all and that each Pokémon should be worshipped. Arceusists believe Arceus to be the chief deity and to be ruler of Shór, the Pokémon World, and Rafrié.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. ''Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism. Deities Most of the following deities have a cult following them in reverence; these aren't recognized by the mainstream denomination nor the Arcist. The largest cult is the Cult of Dialga or Dialgism; other big cults include Palkiology (the Cult of Palkia), Shayminology (the Cult of Shaymin), Rayquazism (the Cult of Rayquaza), Regism (the Cult of Regirock/Regice/Registeel), the Council of the Eternal Three (unknown cult?) and Mewism (the Cult of Mew). The smallest cult is Urefrieism, a form of Orthism.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Deities. Major DeitiesUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Major_Deities.: * Arceus, Supreme God. * Dialga, God of Time. * Palkia, God of Space. * Giratina, God of Death, Hell, and Antimatter. * Rayquaza, Titan of the Sky. * Regigas, God of Mountains. * Zapdos, God of Electrical Storms. * Articuno, God of Ice. * Moltres, God of Fire. * Mew, Titan of Ancestry. * Mewtwo, Titan of Human Achievement, Effort, Creation, and Cloning. * Entei, God of Fire. * Raikou, God of Lightning. * Suicune, God of Water. * Lugia, Titan of the Obscure Sea. * Ho-Oh, Titan of Obscure Fire. * Celebi, God of Forests and Wildlife. * Registeel, Titan of Metal. * Regice, Titan of Ice. * Regirock, Titan of Stone. * Latias, Angel of Time. * Latios, Angel of Time. * Groudon, Titan of Earth. * Kyogre, Titan of the Sea. * Jirachi, God of Wishes, Fulfillment, and Confidence. * Deoxys, God of Mutation. * Azelf, God of Willpower. * Mesprit, God of Emotion. * Uxie, God of Knowledge. * Darkrai, God of the Dark Side of the Moon. * Cresselia, God of the Light Side of the Moon. * Manaphy, Goddess of Seas. * Phione, God of Rebirth and Sea-foam. * Heatran, God of Ashes, Belief, the Earth's Core, and Magma. * Shaymin, God of Gratitude. * Victini, God of Victory. * Reshiram, Embodiment of Yin. * Zekrom, Embodiment of Yang. * Kyurem, Embodiment of Wuji. * Cobalion, God of Valor. * Terrakion, God of Strength. * Virizion, God of Grace. * Keldeo, God of Youth. * Tornadus, God of Wind. * Thundurus, God of Storms. * Landorus, God of Abundance. * Meloetta, God of Song (Aria Form), Dance (Pirouette Form), and Art (Both Forms). * Genesect, God of Technology. * Xerneas, God of Life. * Yveltal, God of Death. * Zygarde, God of Immortality and the Balance Between Life and Death. * Diancie, Goddess of Crystal and Ruler of Carbink. * Hoopa, God of Mischief, Thievery, and Portals. * Volcanion, God of Volcanoes, Steam, and the Balance Between Fire and Water. * Solgaleo, God of the Sun. * Lunala, Goddess of the Moon. * Necrozma, God of the Stars. * Magearna, God of Machines. * Marshadow, God of Shadows. Minor DeitiesUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Minor_Deities.: * Nidoking, God of Males. * Nidoqueen, Goddess of Females. * Chansey, God of Luck. * Blissey, God of Joy. * Jynx, God of the Human Race and Motherhood. Other DeitiesUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Lunnese_Deities.: * Oosanna (From Old Lunnese "oosa" and "anna" meaning Pokémon), Human Form of Arceus. * Lumania, God of the Luna Region. * Kaia, God of East Kanto. * Laia, God of West Kanto. * Soll, God of East Johto. * Yaffaat, God of West Johto. * Regonyms, various Region Gods & Goddesses. History The religion was started some 5000 years ago by a Tridich slave known as Hippopontus. At the thime the only religion in the Pokéworld was the highly illogical "Cratiusm". Hippopontus did not belive in "Cratiusm", but did not show it as however even mentions of not believing in "Cratiusm" was sentenced to death by a Raichu inflicted many volts of lightning into them. Hippopontus learned about Arceus through an old text, of course it was written by a Cratiust and therefore Arceus was a "human man taking the form of a giant spiral beast who really is the world". The illustration showed a large circle with a face. Hippopontus escaped and set out to find out about Arceus even more and by looking at nature and other Pokémon behaviour he was able to draw a semi-accurate sketch of Arceus. His research also found other Pokémon that he considered deities. The first was Mew, who's picture was engraved in an ancient stone tablet 1000 years before the rise of Arceusism. Before Hippopontus died he managed to write down some ideas about Arceusism and drawings of deities which look very different from what we see today (Pokémon have since undegone great change.) His work was soon found and carried on by his son, Pirrotese.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#History.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Discovery. Pirrotese carried on his father's work. He traveled to all the regions on Known Origin, and sought out many of the legends and myths of Pokémon. He later almost completed the religion, after adding Dialkitina (Later known as the three beings, Dialga, Giatina and Pakia), then Rayougre (Later known as Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre.), Zapmolticuno (Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno), Enunicu (Entei, Suicune, Raiku), Luoh (Lugia, Ho - oh), Celebi, Regi (Regi Quartet), Latis (Lati@s), Jirachys (Jirachi, Deoxys), Azexie (Emotion Trio), Drellia (Moon Duo), Manione (Sea Duo), Heatran, Shaymin, Reshikrem (Yin, Yang, Wuji), Kerravireo (Valor, Strength, Youth, Grace), Torthunus (Wind/Storm/Abundance), and Melosect. (Music/art/completeness). He gathered many followers on his journey before he died of an exotic sickness from the sea breezes of Unova.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#A_Deeper_Knowledge. After Pirrotese died Arceusism was virtually forgotten about, his disciples left to join other cults (mostly in the Kanto region). Pirrotese's nephew, Uir found his notes in a chest as it was left to him in his uncle's will. Uir read the notes and soon became obsessed with this religion. He believed himself to be a prophet and all who opposed Arceusism to be burned. First he travelled to Kanto and slaughtered his uncle's disciples for betraying him. Secondly he built an empire in the Tyma region and set fired to all other religions. Very soon the whole Pokémon world agreed to follow Arceusism but secretly followed their own. Virtually, the only place in the Pokémon world who did not have a single Arceusist were the Hyru Islands. Uir sent a fleet of ships to dominate the land but the Hyrians fought him off. On the wat back Uir died from an arrow wound. After the death Uir everyone left the religion.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#The_Rise_of_Arceusism. The Arceist Scholar, Magnus Vivitus was fascinated by Uir and believed himself to be the next prophet, he traced Hippopontus through books and found that in one of his long lost notes he had written a holy book about the subject. It took Vivitus over 50 years to find the book but when he did locate it he found it was in Johto. Leaving his home of Unova he travelled to Johto where he shared the "Arceum" with the Johtians. Most of the population were intrigued by the new religion and joined it without question.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Arceusism_Takes_Over_Johto. Afterlife There are two known locations in the afterlife: Shór, the "good" afterlife, and Rafrié, the "bad" afterlife. Those who do more virtue than sin are rewarded with Shór, while those who do more sin than virtue are punished with Rafrié.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Afterlife. Shór Shór, unlike Rafrié, is expressly described in the Arceum. It is told to have walls made of rose and portraits of Arceus are hung around Shór; virtually everything is made out of gold and the denizens' wishes are fulfilled here. Winged messengers of Arceus, known as "Arci", bring grapes and berries to people and Pokémon alike here. Those whom sin in Shór can still be sent to Rafrié.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Sh.C3.B3r. Rafrié Rafrié is rarely if at all mentioned in the Arceum; only two accounts of its name have been written in it. However, it's reported that Vivitus wrote more about Rafrié than the Arceum; unfortunately, we may never know since whatever he might have written has since been lost to time.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 11, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Rafri.C3.A9. The Arceum The Arceum, an important holy book to Arceusism, was written by Hippopontus and his brother Ogden two years after their discovery; over forty volumes were translated into English from Lunnese. The Arceum gives detailed information on the world's history, questions of the afterlife, and Arceus; after the death of Hippopontus, his son would carry-on writing the Arceum. The last of the known authors of the Arceum was Julias who completed the holy book over two-thousand years ago; to this day, there are still efforts to uncover the Arceum. The various volumes of the Arceum are Gred, Triba, Arkus, Iopi, Segr, Oigraden, Ferval, Mentry, Omnaktid, Kidisu, Leprifto, Hymindo, Kablmintri, Sech, Eckr, Lom, Werq, Qudres, Qaskill, Kimni, Aethni, Ogni, Bridni, Juikli, Alfrorel, Edmissis, Klax, Juiol, Nuir, Ujlk, Friis, Verio, Vimbliu, Asdref, Drewqa, Hooj, Klaep, Haz, Jipl, and Hawdee, a total of forty volumes for the holy book.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#The_Arceum.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Volumes. Known Prophets There are three categories of prophets: Old Age, New Age, and Newer Age. It is said that Paliqeg Aethelwulf, great-great-grandfather to Jansen Aethelwulf, was elected Johto's President since he made the concept of the "One Arceusism Law".Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Known_Prophets. Old AgeUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Old_Age.: # Aethelwulf # Alfred # Glenn # Efreshoor # Edmund # Opuless # Edward # Jones # Ethelred # Wolfgang # Ganforeal # Malcolm # Indrich # Henrest # Oblemue # Julius # Mackarjian # Archembrio # Hippopontus # Pirrotesse # Uir # Nephrevoln # Magnus Vivitus # Heklemound Vivitus # Lord Frazer # Komplister # Offredan # Kelbemas New AgeUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#New_Age.: # Gamian # Markarius # Takcquarjhaiddi # Menengertus # Iethilis # Uthrus # Atralio # Kambadale # Hethrus # Proxus # Tymys # Lecathos # Ivio # Chanbrus # Archraich # Trestio # Blestus # Himio # Nefrestruis # Gladenios # Refrekreshtis # Tolemalio II # Makob # Emoilio # Wentrius # Uis # Refterarian # Lipolium # Qastrys # Vebedalus # Skobomio # Jerefredis # Leretrukris # Herela # Gabrinos # Ichylioas # Xertro # Efrtuid # Hemendial # Shefchagas # Ingnovagrad # Wekariom # Sebnas # Nefrezzolias # Sepremials # Duomazelis # Unfortunately the name of this prophet is lost. # Gemeriah # Shamberia (Third son of Hebrementhius) # Poimeer of Juhal # Natereus # Kazran # Serdiuios # Akrmium # Lanzuis # Obmir # Procamius # Shanferias # Litrresio # Camanio # Jebreio # Lemafaio # Weraxero # Kiblikus # Menferatus # Itribalius # Nezereio # Ambrityul # Fredrick # Morfelew Newer AgeUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Newer_Age.: # Epimes # Julias # Judas # Refrekkus # Bertimus # Gerogus # Ludjassian # Arthur # Percival # Norman # Morgus # Krektus # Ithilus # Membrio # Hector # Westeval # Sir Accromario # Pias # Nostrich # Ellowmer # Dredich # Hymin # Thomas # Reynard # Leo # Jackus # Abe # Nesh # Pallatrisium # Ferdinand # Gelldof # Johnson # Michen # Norsgovd # Devon # Gaiia # Eith Macq # Houston # Nicobar # Alexander # Mikona # Pikkovaj # Nixinam # Aejan # Harnik # Jacquelin # Neptune # Lêon # Hanndi # Jermann Dark Arceus Dark Arceus is Arceusism's antichrist archetypal character/concept, which is neither malevolent nor King of Hell, yet still exists as the dark-side of Arceus; he is the psychological manifestation of the anger and hate within Arceus rather than a proper being in its own right, is the main cause of fear in mortals, and he exists more as a dualistic opponent to Arceus, as since it is part of Arceus, one cannot exist without the other.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Dark_Arceus. Deadly Sins List of Sins in ArceusismUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#List_of_Sins.: * It is a sin in Arceusism to not pray to all personal deities at least once per week. * It is a sin in Arceusism to commit murder. * It is a sin in Arceusism to either practice polygamy or participate or host harems. * It is a sin in Arceusism to exhibit selfishness. * It is a sin in Arceusism to refuse to aid the sick or poor. * It is a sin in Arceusism to mock others. * It is a sin in Arceusism to practice gender discrimination. * It is a sin in Arceusism to steal. * It is a sin in Arceusism to use a personal deity's or personal deities' name(s) in vain. * It is a sin in Arceusism to work on the 13th day of the month, for it is a sacred day. * It is a sin in Arceusism to commit adultery. * It is a sin in Arceusism to not be respectful of religious institutions. * It is a sin in Arceusism to not remember to pray before sleeping, which is the moment you must tell Arceus about your day; Arceus is Almighty, therefore said sin is not doing such actions done merely out of formality as proof of faith and virtue. * It is a sin in Arceusism to rape. * It is a sin in Arceusism to bear false witness against someone else, neighbor or not. * It is a sin in Arceusism to covet someone's wife. * It is a sin in Arceusism to not tell Arceus of one's passing prior to their death rites. * It is a sin in Arceusism to desire ones neighbor's house, field, male/female slave, ox, donkey, or any other possession of ones neighbor. * It is a sin in Arceusism to leave the religion without agreement from Arceus. * It is a sin in Arceusism to disrespect parents or Arcists (a sort-of missionary figure). * It is a sin in Arceusism to not as a believer pray for their newborn after their birth, for it would be forsaking telling Arceus of a new believer in Him. * It is a sin in Arceusism to not at least once go on a pilgrimage to The Grand Church in Rustboro City, Hoenn. Types of Arceusism by RegionUniversalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Types_of_Arceusism_in_Different_Regions. Kanto With only 130,000 Arceusists in the region, Kanto ranks the lowest in adherents of the faith.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Kanto. Johto Johto is the highest in followers of Arceusism, with a whopping 980,000 adherents of the faith.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Jhoto. Hoenn Hoenn has around 640,000 members, largely at the region's center; Hoenn Arceusists believe in an Arcist, a sort-of missionary figure, who currently is Phineas Clyde Willambow.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Hoenn. Sinnoh Sinnoh has around 720,000 members of Arceusism, as well as 38,000 members of a semi-related cult known as Giratinism, named after its patron deity, Giratina, and is considered a minor sect in Arceusism.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Sinnoh. Unova Unova has around 280,000 members, which could've been higher if it could've been reached by Traveling Arcist Jyærad Myçcogwâr Hyāllarmöön (also known as either "Jerad Mixckova Hallamun" or "Gunopvati XII").Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Unova. Kalos Kalos has around 890,000 members because of a notable figure born there, Thia, who was one of the earliest catchers of Arceus.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Kalos. Alola Alola has around 420,000 members of Arceusism. The First Alolan Arceusist, Laçuai Kigojua, had twelve sons; the only child interested in Arceusism was Áenu Nēj Kigojua, his ninth son, who is now known as Lord Ëlluman.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Alola. Conflicts With Other Religions Arceusism has conflicts with sometimes itself, and sometimes other faiths, mainly that of Balanciasm, which conflict with the Arceusist status of Arceus as the Supreme God; this difference and zeal would lead to such crises as the Inferno Coalition of Freedom splitting-away from the Sky Kingdom, a kingdom dominated by Arceusism.Universalguardian1003, KittenOfTheNorth, Ryushusupercat, Snagger113, HDMaster, Dragon Mist, Raserei Kerl, and PFWBot. 2017. Arceusism | PokéFanon | FANDOM powered by Wikia. December 27. Accessed June 24, 2018. http://pokemonfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceusism#Conflicts_with_other_religions. References Category:Fictional Religions Category:Fan-Fictional Religions Category:Completed Articles